


Fun With Food

by flowerday



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Smut, no magic or shaowhunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerday/pseuds/flowerday
Summary: Alec wants to try something new in the bedroom, but is too shy to come out and say it, so Magnus says it for him.





	Fun With Food

Alec had been hinting at it for weeks. 

In the beginning, he'd asked Magnus what he thought about people who used food during sex. Magnus didn't feel any which way about it. Then, one night Magnus had been cooking something and he'd gotten a bit of the sauce on his fingers. Before he could get a hand towel to wipe it off, Alec had grabbed his hand and stuck one of his fingers in his mouth. He licked the sauce off slowly, never breaking eye contact. 

And then, Magnus decided this was when Alec had gotten desperate and tired of waiting for Magnus to pick up on it, Alec had left his laptop on their bed with a porn tab open. And what had Alec been watching? Food play.

For a while, Magnus was concerned. How intense was Alec's need for this in the bedroom? He wasn't sure he could go along with engaging in intercourse with someone completely covered in jello or something. So, Magnus decided he'd just have to sit Alec down and talk it out with him. 

So, he'd made dinner that night with the conversation in mind. As soon as they sat down, Magnus got right to it. 

"So, babe. I think we should talk about your food kink." 

Alec went as pale as he possibly could, and wouldn't look Magnus in the eyes. 

"What?" he asked quietly 

"Honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, plenty of people use food in the bedroom. I just want to know what you want, so I can do it for you." Magnus eats his meal as he speaks, wanting to make this as normal for Alec as possible 

"Uh, well... just the stuff people usually use in the bedroom..." he trails off

"Such as?"

"Whipped cream... honey.... chocolate sauce..." Alec still won't look at Magnus 

But Magnus feels very relieved at this. He was worried he'd have to douse his boyfriend in meat sauce and put an apple in his mouth every night just to get him off. 

"And how often would you like to engage in it?" Magnus asks 

Alec looks at him then. 

"You mean... you'll do it?" 

"Of course I will. I want you to have what you want, and I could be into it too." 

Magnus has never thought about it, but now that he is, licking honey off of Alec chest wouldn't be the worst way to spend an evening. 

"Well, we wouldn't have to do it a lot. Maybe once every other week..."

"Sounds reasonable." Magnus smiles 

He doesn't say anything else about it. They eat their meal and they spend the rest of their night the way they usually do, but Magnus starts to plan things in his head. 

*********

Magnus has decided tonight will be the night. 

He'd gone out and bought a blindfold, and honey and all the other things Alec had mentioned wanting to try. He had them all lined up on the bed side table, beside the lube and the condoms, when Alec walked in. 

Alec looked from Magnus to the table and back again, and then his face went red. 

"What's going on?" he asks 

Magnus goes over to him, takes him by the hand, and walks him over to the bed. 

"I want to give you what you want." 

Magnus pushes Alec backwards, onto the bed. He takes a few steps back and starts to undress, slowly, while holding Alec's gaze. 

There had been a time when Alec didn't know what to do with himself in situations like this. He didn't know where to look, or what to do with his hands. He'd felt exposed. But now he knew what he was doing and he knew it was okay to want what he wanted. 

And he wanted Magnus, no matter what way he could get him. 

So he sits there, watching Magnus. 

Magnus undoes his button down, slowly sliding it off of his shoulders. Then he unbuttons his pants, unzipping and letting them drop around his ankles. Alec starts to breathe heavily. 

Clad in only his underwear, Magnus straddles Alec's lap. 

"Magnus, I-"

"Sshh..." Magnus cuts him off, putting a finger against Alec's lips and leaning in close to his ear "Take your clothes off." he whispers, sending a shiver down Alec's spine

Alec does as he's told. Or, tries to. It isn't easy because Magnus doesn't get off of his lap; not allowing him to stand. So he has to awkwardly wiggle out of his shirt and get his pants off. 

But Magnus doesn't care, and he doesn't look away from Alec's face the entire time. 

Once Alec has done what he was asked to do, Magnus puts his arms around his neck and moves himself as close as he can be. 

"I want you to put on that blindfold, lay on your back, and let me take care of you." he whispers

Alec runs his hands down Magnus' back once before following the instructions. He feels nerves starting to build once he's laying there, unable to see anything. 

"You're so beautiful..." he hears from Magnus, as he feels something cold spilling onto his stomach and up to his neck

"Magnus!" he gasps

"Don't worry darling, I'm going to give you what you want." 

Then there is a spraying, of what Alec can only imagine to be whipped cream, onto his lips and nipples. 

"Are you ready?" Magnus asks 

Alec makes a sound of affirmation.

After a moment of stillness, Magnus begins. First, he licks the honey off of Alec's stomach, making sure to kiss along his hip bone simply because he can. Then he sucks the chocolate sauce off of Alec's chest. Then, he flattens his tongue across Alec's nipples, taking the whipped cream with him. Then, saving the best for last, he latches his mouth to Alec's, cleaning off the whipped cream there too. 

Alec brings his arms around Magnus, bringing him closer so there is no space between their chests. Magnus moans into his mouth.

"Did you like that, baby?" Magnus asks 

Alec's head is spinning, all his blood running in the opposite direction of his brain. All he can do is nod and hope that's good enough for Magnus. It is. 

"Good. Now, keep the blindfold on, I'm going to see what I can do about the problem you seem to be having in your underwear" Magnus kisses him once more before leaving the circle of his arms 

Alec clenches the sheets in his fists in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut, tell me how I did?


End file.
